Return of The Vampire and Her Knight
by lightangel16
Summary: One hundred Eleven years have passed since the Great War between Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. Peace has returned to Ooo and the existence of Marceline and Finn has become nothing but a legend told at night by parents to get their children to go to sleep. The people of Ooo lived in peace and had nothing to fear until now…..
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part to my first story if you have not read it here is a link to it story/story_ ?storyid=11371633 &chapter=1 –lightangel16**

 **Chapter 1: The myth and Legend**

 _One hundred Eleven years have passed since the Great War between Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. Peace has returned to Ooo and the existence of Marceline and Finn has become nothing but a legend told at night by parents to get their children to go to sleep. The people of Ooo lived in peace and had nothing to fear until now….._

Today marked the one hundred eleventh anniversary of the Great War a day of great celebration in the Candy kingdom. The people gathered at the castle and took sets in front of a huge stage anticipating the princess's arrival.

The castle doors opened and the crowd began to cheer as Bubblegum walked up to the stage with Jake the dog at her side with him dressed in a black military jacket decorated with medals and wearing an eye patch over his right eye.

The princess and Jake stepped up on the stage and the crowd grew quiet as Bubblegum took her place at the podium and Jake took his place in a set next to her.

Bubblegum walked up to the podium and began to speak. "People of Ooo Today is a Day of Remembrance a day to look back on those who passed during the Great War But it is also a day to celebrate because we no long have nothing to fear." Bubblegum said proudly.

(The people cheered and clapped.)

"Now everyone have fun and enjoy yourselves and don't forget to bring your children tonight at midnight for the story." Bubblegum said.

(The People partied and had fun until Midnight.)

(The parents brought their children and the children sat down next to their moms and dads and view the stage.)

(The children sat in the dark of night until the lights on the stage lit up reviling Bubblegum standing on the stage with a big black book.)

She looked at the children and pointed up at the moon and said "it all happened on a blood red moon just like this one."

Bubblegum opened the book and began to speak, "This is the tale of The Vampire Queen Marceline and the corruption of the hero Finn."

She began the story. "Long ago there was a dark and terrifying monstrous woman named Marceline Abadeer she was a vampire a creature that drank the blood of people, and stole the innocence of young boys and girls."

A little girl raised her hand and asked "what is kind of Innocence did she steal?"

Bubblegum blushed and said "I will tell you when you're older."

"Ok on with the story." Bubblegum said.

Bubblegum began to speak again, "Marceline came in the night and took boys and girls from their beds and drank their blood and they were never seen again."

"One day a hero arose and challenged her to a fight to save the people his name was Finn." Bubblegum said.

"The two fought for seven days until Marceline seduced him using her dark unspeakable powers and turned him into a monster." She continued.

"Then one day the hero turned on his brother Jake and attacked the kingdom." She continued.

"We all feared the worst until I was able to stop Marceline by cutting her head off." Bubblegum said.

"After that happened Finn disappeared and no one ever saw him again." Bubblegum said.

"Some say Marceline's ghost is out there grabbing bad little boys and girls who don't listen to their mommies and daddies so you all better be good or Marceline may pay you a visit tonight." Bubblegum said.

That the first chapter in my story let me know what you think about it. – lightangel16


	2. Marceline's Return

Chapter 2: Marceline's return

Three days passed and the people were relaxing in their homes all except one little gumdrop girl who was up to no good.

The little red gumdrop girl stood in the mirror and thought to herself " _I want to get a new bow I'm sick of this yellow one."_

The little girl stood there for a while and said aloud to herself " I don't have any money to buy a new one so what do I do?"

(She thought a while until she came up with the idea.)

"I know I can take some money from mommy's purse she won't know." The little girl said.

(The little girl walked into her mother's room and walked up to a dresser and pulled her mother's purse down and took ten dollars out and put the purse back.)

The little girl put the money in her pocket walked to the door and went to open it when her mom called from the kitchen "where are you going honey?"

"I'm going to play with my friends." The little girl yelled back.

"Ok be back by dark." Her mom yelled.

"Ok mommy." The little girl yelled as she walked out the door and ran down the street to Lady Rainacorn's Fabulous Bows and Ties.

(The little girl walked up to building and looked up at it; it was a square with rainbows on the side and a pink background, the sign had a rainbow bow on top that had the store name on it.)

(The little girl walked into the store and looked around at the bows when she spotted a white bow.)

(The girl picked up the bow and walked up to the counter then put the money on the table and ran out the store.)

(The little girl took her old bow and tossed it on the ground then put her clean fresh bow on and ran home.)

The girl walked into the door of her house as the sun began to set and began to walk to her room when her mom called her "honey come here I need to talk to you."

The little girl walked into the living room and looked at her mom and asked "what is it mommy?"

"Someone took ten dollars form my purse do you know what happened to it?" Her mother asked.

"No mommy." The little girl said.

The mother looked at her daughter and saw the new bow and asked" where did you get the new bow at?"

"I found it on the street when I was playing outside." The little girl said as she twirled around happily.

"Come here honey I want to look at your pretty bow." Her mother said.

(The little girl walked over to her mother, her mother lifted the bow and saw a price tag it said _Lady's fabulous bows and ties. Price $10.)_

The girl's mother let go of the bow and said "did you take the money from my purse?"

"No mommy?" The little girl said.

"Then why is this bow ten dollars and why are ten dollars missing form my purse?" Her mother asked.

Knowing she was caught the little girl said " I really wanted to bow so I took ten dollars it's not that much."

"I don't care you took money and didn't ask me so go to your room and also your grounded for five weeks so no more going outside you will only be going to school and back." Her mother said in a firm voice.

(The little girl walked to her room and shut the door then lay down in her bed and went to sleep.)

(Time passed by until the clock struck midnight.)

(Suddenly the girls windows blow open and reviling a crimson blood moon while allowing a bone chilling wind to blow though her room carrying the scent of roses into the room.)

(The little girl wake and looked around her pink room that was decorated with all kinds of dolls and stuffed animals all set up on shelves on the walls.)

(The little girl turned to see her windows were open so she got up and closed them.)

(The little girl went back to her bed and lay down and closed her eyes until she heard something fall, she sat up and looked over to see one of her dolls fall to the floor.)

(She got up out of her bed and picked up the doll and put it back, she then turned around and got into her bed then covered up and closed her eyes.)

(As she slept she felt something fall on her nose, she opened her eyes so find a piece of long black hair on her nose so pulled it off and look at it.)

(The girl then looked up at the ceiling and right there she saw two crimson blood red globes staring at her.)

"Who's there?" The girl asked.

"You have been a very bad girl stealing form your mommy." The figure said.

(The little got ready to scream but it was too late Marceline jumped down and grabbed the girl and cover her mouth.)

(The little girl watched in horror as Marceline's fangs began to extend and then screamed into Marceline's hand as her fangs ripped into the girls candy flesh and began to drink her blood.)

(Marceline jumped out the window with the girl and ran into the night with her.)

(The next morning the girl's parents walked into her room to see their daughter was gone.)

(The parents then ran to the phone and called the banana guards.)

(The guards come to the house and went right to work looking in the girl's room for clues.)

One guard looked by the windows and found a blood covered white bow and yelled." I found something."

The chief guard walked over and looked at the bow and said. "Let's take this a evidence and check it for DNA and fingerprints back at the castle."

(The guards turned around to the door and almost shit their pants at what they saw.)

(Right above the door they was a bloody red M on the wall made of the Blood and guts of the little girl.)

(The chief guard dropped to his knees and nearly fainted.)

"What is it?" one guard asked.

"Marceline The Vampire Queen is back." The chief said before he fell to the floor out cold.

A.N. that's the end of chapter 2 so what do you think. Also BookOfEli

What do you think would be considered a good amount of pages to the chapters won't be short? – lightangel16


	3. Finn's return

**Sorry for the wait guys I had some writers block but now I'm back with chapter 3 also I removing Finn and Marcy's child Annabel she will be in a cross over later on If I decide. -Lightangel16**

Chapter 3: Finn's return

Deep within the Nightosphere something has begun to awaken something more powerful than the king of hell himself it can be only one person…Finn he is awake.

Suddenly an enormous explosion happens causing all off the Nightosphere to shake knocking Hudson off his throne.

"What the hell was that?" Hudson said picking himself off the ground.

Suddenly Hudson begins to hear screams coming from outside of his castle as he walks to the door.

Just as Hudson is about to pull the doors open they are blown off the hinges knocking him into a wall far across the room.

"You bastard." A voice says.

Hudson rubs the back of his head as he looks up to see Finn standing there covered in blood with a his shirt ripped showing and a twisted grin on his face.

"I'm going to kill you Hudson." Finn says.

"Finn you can't kill I'm immortal me so quit playing." Hudson says laughing

Finn rushes at Hudson and grabs him by the throat at lighting speed and pins him up against the wall.

"Finn put me down or else." Hudson says with a mouth full of fangs.

"Make me traitor." Finn says with a hint of demonic tone in his voice.

"What do you mean Finn?" Hudson says still angry as hell.

"You know what I mean you tried to feed me too that demon Lucifer to save your own skin." Finn said as his eyes turned to a deep shade of crimson red.

"I don't know what you mean Finn." Hudson says.

"Quit lying to me I know you tried to feed me to him because you feared me knowing I was stronger than you both." Finn yelled.

"Enough." Hudson yelled as he punched Finn in the face knocking him back into the wall.

"Time to die for good Finn." Hudson said as he turned his arm into a spike and stabbed it at Finn.

Suddenly Hudson's arm was cut off leaving a stump of smoldering goop in it's place where it was severed.

"How did you do that?" Hudson yelled.

Finn held up a silver sword with a white glow outlining the blade with a gold cross in the middle.

"It's called a Holy sword it's bathed in the blood of the angel that owned it." Finn said with a smile.

"How can you hold it you're a vampire it should be burning your hand off?" Hudson yelled.

Finn raised his hands to revile black gantlets "good thing these were laying around." Finn said as he raised the sword above his head.

"Finn where did you get that damn sword?" Hudson yelled.

"It was Lucifer's I took it after I cut his fucking head off with it." Finn said.

"Finn Put the sword down please we can talk about this." Hudson yelled showing the fear in his voice.

"Goodbye Hudson." Finn said as he swung the sword.

"Noooooooo." Hudson yelled just before his head was lopped off.

"Fucking fool leaving the only thing that could kill him lying around." Finn said as he tossed the sword out the window into the fire.

Finn walked up to the wall and drew a smiley face with Hudson's blood and tossed some bug milk on it making it open.

"Marceline I'm coming home my love." Finn said as he walked through the portal as it shut behind him…

 **So what did you all think please review and let me know what you think? –lightangel16**


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Vampires of Legend Re

Chapter 4: The Two Vampires of Legend Return

~In the Candy Kingdom night time~

"What the hell do you mean Marceline is alive I cut her fucking head off myself I saw her turn to ash!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Your highness your language." Peppermint butler said.

"Yes your right I should hold my composer and act like a proper princess." Bubblegum said as she calmed down.

"General Jake what do you think we should do about this situation." bubblegum asked.

"I recommend that you allow me to take a small squad of guards out to search the area south of the kingdom where Marceline once lived." Jake said as he stood there dressed in black.

"Very well take the squad and go check it out." Bubblegum said.

~ Marceline's House ~

"Just you wait Bonnibel I'm coming for you soon." Marceline said as she took a sip of blood from a wine glass.

Suddenly Marceline's door is kicked in with Jack and about 20 guards standing there.

"What the hell!" Marceline yelled as she looked at her doorway.

"Marceline The Vampire Queen we have been ordered by Her Highness Princess Bubblegum to destroy you and send you back to The Pits of Hell wince you Came." Jake said as he held a blessed sword.

"Fat Chance Dog I will bleed you dry and toss you lifeless body at the feet of your beloved whore you call your wife." Marceline said as her eyes glowed crimson red and her fangs extended.

"Bring it you she bitch." Jake said as he rushed at Marceline.

"Die!" Marceline yelled as she rushed at Jake.

Marceline dodged jakes sword as he swung it at her.

Jake jabbed his sword at her but she leapt over him with ease and stood behind him.

"I'm too fast you dog." Marceline said.

"Really I guess your stupider then I thought." Jake said.

"What do you mean you cur?" Marceline asked.

"Now!" Jake yelled.

Suddenly Marceline screamed out in pain as a sword cut straight down her back causing her to fall down to the ground.

"What a dirty trick you little bustard." Marceline said as she looked up at him.

"Who gives a shit?" Jake said as he raised his sword over Marceline's neck.

"Now die vamp bitc-." Jake said before he was cut off by the screams of the guards.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake said as he ran outside.

Jake look as one of the guard's head was ripped off by a figure moving faster than lighting.

"Who is doing this?" Jake yelled.

Suddenly The figure was standing inches from jakes face with blood dripping from its mouth.

The figure pulled down it's hood to revile Finn with Crimson red eyes and long sliver hair.

"How's the eye I took from you?" Finn said as he looked at Jake with a twisted blood covered grin.

"Finn." Jake yelled as he jumped back and readied his sword.

Jake charged Finn

"I don't have time to fight you right now." Finn said as he rushed at Jake and grabbed him by the head and slammed him to the ground knocking him out.

Finn walked up to Marceline and picked her up bridal style.

Marceline still in pain looked up at Finn before she closed her eyes and fell out cold.

~ outside in the night~

Finn ran at top speed though the fields of Ooo.

Finn began to Think back to when he was in the Belly of the beast known as Lucifer.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Finn The Human I don't know how you have held on for over a hundred and eleven years but soon as I devour your soul I will escape this prison." The beast said._

" _I'm not going to give up I will get out." Finn yelled from inside the beast._

" _You will never escape and also by the way when I escape I'm going after that lovely girlfriend of yours Marceline I believe her name was yes that's it I'm going to enjoy raping her and making her scream before I rip her guts out." The beast laughed._

" _I won't let that happen." Finn yelled._

" _I can feel your soul getting weak so give up now human." The beast bellowed._

" _Never!" Finn yelled._

" _Oh well at least I can image when I hear her screams as I defile her." The beast said._

 _Suddenly the beast could feel his stomach begin to rumble and then he felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside._

 _The beast looked down to see his stomach enlarge and get bigger and bigger._

 _A Huge Explosion of guts and blood hit the wall._

 _As the smoke cleared the beast was Finn standing before him_

" _How.. Did.. you escape?" The beast said between gasps._

" _You fueled my anger and it give me the power to escape." Finn said as he look to his left as a silver sword with a white glow laying on a pile of skulls._

 _Finn walked over to the sword and tried to pick it up but it burned him._

" _you can't pick it up it's a holy sword it destroyed evil beings." The beast said._

 _Finn looked next to it to see to black gantlets and put them up and picked up the sword and looked at Lucifer with a smile._

" _Wait can't we talk about this?" The beast said as Finn walked up to him._

 _No Finn said as he raised the sword and jumped at the beast cutting it's head off._

 _~ end Flashback~_

 **So what do you think let me know and please review -lightangel16**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting

Chapter 5: Hunting

~Marceline's house in the next morning~

"Ugg man what the hell that hurt." Jake said as he rubbed his head.

Jake walked outside to see the corpses of all guards.

"Damn Finn is strong." Jake said as he walked past the guards bodies.

Jake reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a walkie –talkie.

"Bubblegum we got a code red here." Jake said in the walkie.

"What is it Jake?" Bubblegum's voice sounded over the walkie.

"Its Finn he and Marceline are back also Finn is packing some serious strength." Jake said.

"Ok understood, report back to base I got something that may help even the playing field." Bubblegum said.

"Yes your highness." Jake said before he turned off the walkie.

~ In ice king's abandoned castle~

Finn laid Marceline on the ice couch gently and took a seat on a chair nearby.

Marceline's eyes fluttered open to see Finn sitting there with long sliver hair and crimson eyes staring at her with a loving smile.

"Finn is that you?" Marceline asked weakly.

"Yes Marcy it's me." Finn said as he got up and walked over to her.

"How are you here?" Marceline said.

"I will tell you later, for now you need your rest." Finn said as he removed his cloak and laid it on top of her like a blanket.

Marceline looked up to see Finn's six pack abs and all the scars on his body from all his adventures from the past.

"I'm going to get dinner you get some sleep I will be back soon." Finn said as he bet over and kiss Marceline on the forehead.

Finn then turned and looked out the window at the sun setting over the mountains and then ran and jumped out the window.

~Fields of Ooo~

Finn ran though the fields at lighting speed heading straight for the Candy Kingdom.

"You will pay for harming Marceline." Finn said as his Crimson eyes glowed in the darkness.

Finn ran up to the Kingdom walls and jumped it and landed on top of the wall in between two guards.

"You can't be her-." The guards said before they were cut off by Finn ripping their throats out with his hands.

"Code Red." a guard yelled as he looked up at the wall as Finn ripped out the throats of two guards.

Suddenly Alarms began to blare as all spot lights landed on Finn.

"Shoot him." a guard yelled as a barrage of bullets began to fire at Finn.

"This is going to be fun." Finn said as he jumped into the air and landed on top of the palace.

The guards kept shooting as Finn ran toward a window and jumped through it.

~inside the castle~

Finn looked around to see a room with a sign that said Lady Rainacorn's cambers.

Finn smiled as he turned into a mist and slipped under the door.

Inside the room he could see a queen size bed with rainbow colored silk covers and Lady Rainacorn sleeping under them.

"Jake is that you?" Lady said.

"Guess again?" Finn called.

"Ah no Finn but your dead." Lady said.

"So are you." Finn said as he ran but and ripped off her head.

Lady's screams were heard all over the castle.

Suddenly Jake, Bubblegum, and Peppermint butler Came rushing in.

"Noooo." Jake yelled as he ran up to the Blood stained covers to see Lady Rainacorn's head on the bed.

"Jake." Bubblegum said as he turned around.

"What?" Jake said as he turned around with tears in his eyes.

Bubblegum pointed up at the ceiling.

Jake looked up to see a message written in lady's blood.

 _You hurt my wife so I hurt yours – Finn_

Jake feel to his knees in tears as he sobbed.

~Back at Ice kings abandoned castle~

Finn climbed though the window and tossed the body at Marceline's feet.

"Oh my I have never had Rainacorn before." Marceline said as she bent down and bit into the body.

"It's so sweet Finn you have to try this." Marceline said as she offered some to Finn.

"Gladly." Finn said as he kissed Marceline's lips tasting the sweetness of the blood.

"After dinner we can talk about how to take over all of Ooo and turn it into a Vampire's paradise." Finn said as he broke the kiss.

"Ok but for now let's eat." Marceline said as her teeth tore into the body.

"Ok." Finn said as his teeth ripped into the body's chest.

 **What do you all think review and let me know._ Lightangel16**


End file.
